super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Hook
Captain James Hook (James is sometimes shortened to Jas) is a fictional character: the antagonist of J. M. Barrie's play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up and its various adaptations. The character is a piratecaptain of the brig Jolly Roger. He is described as "boatswain to Blackbeard" and "the man that frightened Barbecue", and is Peter Pan's archenemy. His two principal fears are the sight of his own blood (supposedly an unnatural colour) and the crocodile who pursues him after eating the hand cut off by Pan. An iron hook replaced the severed right hand (his left in some versions), which gave the pirate his name. After getting a taste of Hook, the crocodile pursues him relentlessly, but the ticking clock it has swallowed warns Hook of its presence.2 Contents show Creation of the characteredit According to A.N. Wilson, Barrie "openly acknowledged Hook and his obsession with the crocodile was an English version of Ahab"3 and there are other borrowings from Melville.4 Hook did not appear in early drafts of the play, wherein the capricious and coercive Peter Pan was closest to a "villain", but was created for a front-cloth scene depicting the children's journey home. Later, Barrie expanded the scene, on the premise that children were fascinated by pirates, and expanded the role of the captain as the play developed. The character was originally cast to be played by Dorothea Baird, the actress playing Mary Darling, but Gerald du Maurier, already playing George Darling (and the brother of Sylvia Llewelyn Davies), persuaded Barrie to let him take the additional role instead,5 a casting tradition since replicated in many stage and film productions of the Peter Pan story. Biography of the characteredit Barrie states in the novel that "Hook was not his true name. To reveal who he really was would even at this date set the country in a blaze", and relates that Peter Pan began their rivalry by feeding the pirate's hand to the crocodile. It is implied that he attended Eton College and Balliol6 in the play: Hook's final words are "Floreat Etona", Eton's motto. Barrie confirmed this in a 1927 speech entitled "Captain Hook at Eton". In Barrie's novel, Hook captures Wendy Darling, whom Peter views as his surrogate mother, and challenges the boy to a duel. When Hook is beaten, Peter Pan kicks him overboard to the open jaws of the crocodile, which Hook criticizes, in falling, as "bad form". Appearancesedit 1912 illustration by F. D. Bedford. Peter Pan (play) and Peter and Wendy (novel)edit Hook is described as "cadaverous" and "blackavised", with blue eyes and long dark curls resembling "black candles". In many pantomime performances of Peter Pan, Hook's hair is awig, and is accompanied by thick bushy eyebrows and moustache. The hook is fixed to his right hand (often changed to the left hand in film adaptations) and is used as a weapon. He is also described as having a "handsome countenance" and an "elegance of ... diction" – "even when he is swearing". Barrie describes "an attire associated with the name of Charles II, having heard it said in some earlier period of his career that he bore a strange resemblance to the ill-fated Stuarts". Hook's cigar holder enables him to smoke two cigars at once. Barrie also stated in "Captain Hook at Eton" that he was, "in a word, the handsomest man I have ever seen, though, at the same time, perhaps slightly disgusting". Although Hook is callous and bloodthirsty, Barrie makes it clear that these qualities make him a magnificent pirate and "not wholly unheroic". Disneyedit Animated filmsedit In the animated film Peter Pan, Hook is a far more cowardly character than the original character: he is seen as a spoiled little boy with a childish, infantile temper. In early development, the story department analysed Hook's character as "a fop... Yet very mean, to the point of being murderous. This combination of traits should cause plenty of amusement whenever he talks or acts".7 Frank Thomas was the directing animator of Hook.89 According to Disney's Platinum release bonus features, Hook was modeled after a Spanish King. One director insisted that Hook should be a darker villain with no comedic traits; but this was refused for fear of frightening a juvenile audience, and Hook became a comical villain, equally matched with Peter Pan.7 Actor Hans Conried set the tone for Disney's interpretation of Hook, as he was the original voice for the Captain, as well as, in the tradition of the stage play, Mr. Darling, and performed live-action reference for the two characters.10 In modern animation, Hook is voiced by Corey Burton. Hook seeks revenge on Peter Pan for having fed the crocodile his left hand, and refuses to leave Neverland prior to this revenge.10 Throughout the film, Hook is supported by Mr. Smee. After promising Tinker Bell not to lay a finger (or a hook) on Peter Pan, he plants a bomb in Peter's hideout (instead of Barrie's vial of poison). At the conclusion of the film, Hook is chased by the crocodile into the distance. Walt Disney insisted on keeping Hook alive, as he said: "The audience will get to liking Hook, and they don't want to see him killed."7 In the sequel Return to Never Land, Hook mistakes Wendy's daughter Jane for Wendy, and uses her as bait to lure Peter Pan to his death. After this fails, he promises to take Jane home if she will help him find the island's treasure, and "not to harm a single hair on Peter Pan's head". This last promise is kept when he pulls a single hair from Peter's head, declaring "the rest of him is mine". At the end of the film, he and the crew are pursued into the distance by a giant octopus. He stars in the Disney Interactive computer game, Disney's Villains' Revenge, wherein the player defeats Hook and returns Peter to his rightful age. Hook also appeared frequently on Disney's House of Mouse, and was one of the main villains of''Mickey's House of Villains''. He also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and made a special guest cameo on Raw Toonage in the episode hosted by Don Karnage of TaleSpin, wherein he challenged Karnage to a swordfight for a treasure chest and won.11 In the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Hook serves as the series antagonist. Hook's origins are set to be explored in the upcoming Disney Fairies film Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy, where as a cabin boy only known as James, he befriends the fairy Zarina only to eventually betray her. Here he is voiced by Tom Hiddleston.12 Occasionally, Hook appears in the Scrooge McDuck universe of comic books as the nemesis of Moby Duck, a whaler cousin of Donald Duck. Kingdom Heartsedit Captain Hook (フック船長 Fukku Senchō?) appears in the Action/RPG game Kingdom Hearts, in cooperation with Maleficentand other villains. He uses his pirate ship to travel between worlds. He takes Riku along with him, where Kairi is being held. Hook does not like Riku's bossiness and regrets taking him along; nonetheless, he follows his orders, as Riku now has control over the Heartless and would most likely unleash them on him should he disobey. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Neverland, Riku throws them in the hold where they meet and escape with Peter Pan, who is searching for his friend Wendy. Captain Hook believed that Wendy was a "Princess of Heart" and that is why he captured her. However, Riku reports to him from Maleficent that Wendy is not a Princess of heart at all, irritating Hook (he hints that kidnapping Wendy was a very difficult task). After defeating the Heartless below deck, Sora fights a copy of himself summoned by Riku in Hook's office. After confronting Hook on the deck, learning that Riku took Kairi to Hollow Bastion, Sora and company are forced to surrender when Hook uses Tinker Bell as a hostage. When the crocodile appears, Hook flees to his office while telling Smee to have their prisoners walk the plank. However, Peter Pan returns to save Sora before imitating Smee to trick Hook out to the deck, resulting in the villain being thrown overboard and chased into the horizon by the crocodile. He later reappears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, finding a large amount of treasure maps all leading to boxes that are actually set to release Heartless once Hook opens the chest (unknown to Hook and Smee, however, is that these chests were set up to help build Pete's Heartless army). In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories he appears as a figment of Sora's memories and is absent in Kingdom Hearts II. Hook later appears in the game series prequel, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, where he tricks Terra into attempting to kill Peter Pan for him. He later kidnaps Tinker Bell and takes Mickey Mouse's star fragment, but is defeated by Ventus and thrown into the water, where the crocodile chases him off. His Japanese voice actor was Chikao Ōhtsuka up until Birth by Sleep, where Chikao Ōhtsuka was cast as Master Xehanort and Hook thus voiced by Naoya Uchida. His English voice actor is Corey Burton. Epic Mickeyedit Captain Hook is also featured prominently in the Wii game, "Epic Mickey", wherein he has been converted into an animatronic, cyborg version of himself (referred to in the game as a Beetleworx) and is waging an attack against the non-converted pirates. Smee, requests that Mickey Mouse find a way to save Hook. Players can either fight Hook by themselves and earn a thinner upgrade (and a "bad ending"), or free the Sprite and have Peter Pan defeat him and earn a paint upgrade (and a "good ending" showing Peter Pan and Captain Hook in a duel). In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Hook has disappeared entirely, leaving his crew leaderless and having been run out of Tortooga by Blackbeard and Pete Pan having joined up with the Mad Doctor after losing his purpose. Some of Hook's clothes and items have been left behind in Ventureland, which the crew members seek to assert their authority to take over leadership of the other pirates and lead them to take back their home. The Cartoon World's version of Hook appears in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion as the first boss, having fallen under the control of Mizrabel to fight Mickey. Upon his defeat, he comes to his senses and offers his help to Mickey's quest to bring the toons back to the Cartoon World. Live eventsedit Captain Hook also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character, as well as part of the dark ridePeter Pan's Flight. In Fantasmic! at Disneyland, there is a scene in which we see Captain Hook and Peter Pan duelling aboard the Jolly Roger (portrayed by the Sailing Ship Columbia). This is replaced by a short re-enactment of Disney's Pocahontas at Disney's Hollywood Studios. At Disney World's Dream-Along with Mickey show, Hook, along with Smee, is one of the villains that crashes Mickey's party. This happens when Peter and Wendy appear to make Goofy's dream for some adventure come true and play a game of "Pretend to Be Pirates" with Donald Duck, who pretends to be the captain until the real Hook appears and challenges Peter to a duel. At first, Hook's appearance seems to take place for no reason other than to add some action to the show, but is revealed to actually be working for Maleficent, who is insulted after not being invited to the party. He is defeated by Mickey Mouse, who leads the audience in a chant of "Dreams come true!", and scares off the villains. At the Disney Villains Mix and Mingle Halloween Dance Party at Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, Hook is summoned up by Maleficent along with the other villains, and co-hosts along with her, revealed by him being the only one of the villains beside her to sing and also being the villain that dances with her. Captain Hook was also featured in the Disney on Ice 2013 show 'Let's Party' as part of the Halloween celebration section, which takes the format of a party hosted by Jack Skellington where all the 'main' Disney villains attend (Evil Queen and Jafarbeing two other notable villains in the scene) and they plan to capture Mickey Mouse to plunge everyone into unhappiness. Hook (1991 Film)edit In the film Hook, Captain James Hook is played by Dustin Hoffman. Hook kidnaps the children of the adult Peter to lure his arch-enemy back to Neverland and gives the middle-aged man three days to rekindle his spirit. Hook has been somewhat depressed since Peter Pan left Neverland to become Peter Banning (Robin Williams), and Hook worries he has nothing left to accomplish; he has long since killed the crocodile and made it into a clock tower. Despite defeating the crocodile, he remains terrified of a clock's ticking. At Mr. Smee's suggestion, Hook attempts to persuade Peter's children that their father never loved them, in order to coerce them to stay in Neverland. He is successful with Jack, Peter's son, who soon sees Hook as the attentive father figure that Peter has never been. Peter's daughter, Maggie, mistrusts Hook immediately and refuses to be swayed. Hook decides to hold Maggie hostage until Peter's failure to rescue her ruins her faith in him. This backfires when Peter and the Lost Boys rescue her immediately. Jack sees Hook stab Rufio to death in duel, and realizes how much his father cares for the Lost Boys. Jack turns against Hook and embraces his real father. As Peter leaves the ship with his children and the Lost Boys, Hook orders him to come back. Maggie tells him off, stating Hook needs a mother to straighten his bad attitude. Peter and Hook engage in a final duel amidst a circle of Lost Boys, wherein Hook is apparently "eaten" when the crocodile clock tower falls on him. Hook's missing hand is his left and his stump takes other attachments, including a baseball mitt and a pointer. He dresses very elegantly with a gold-trimmed red coat, matching hat, and a wig that hides his balding head. He wears a ceremonial captain's sword at his side, but uses a proper dueling sword when fighting Rufio and Peter. Hook's physical appearance in the film is heavily influenced by Disney's portrayal, though with more elaborate clothing trim and his mustache is curled, but he is closer to Barrie's characterization as a gentleman pirate than in Disney's version; for instance, he frequently describes certain behaviors as "good form" or "bad form." Peter Pan (2003 film)edit In the 2003 film adaptation of Peter Pan, Captain James Hook is portrayed by English actor Jason Isaacs who also plays the role of George Darling, Wendy's father, following the tradition of the original play. Isaacs wears the hook on his right hand, supported by a shoulder harness. Hook is feared and ruthless, but also gentlemanly. In the climactic duel, Hook learns to fly, thus almost defeating Peter; the Lost Boys' taunts weaken the enthusiasm Hook needs to fly, and he falls into the crocodile's mouth. Peter Pan in Scarletedit Geraldine McCaughrean's authorised sequel to Peter Pan introduces Ravello, a circus man in a ragged woollen coat, constantly unravelling, who offers to be Peter's valet but whose influence changes Peter Pan into a reincarnation of Captain Hook. The latter is later identified as the former Hook, resurrected from the crocodile's intestines. One of Ravello's trophies is an Eton trophy dated 1894. If Hook was 18 - the last year of an Etonian — in that year, he was born in 1876, a full 101 years after his appearance at the 'Pirates' Conference' below, and even later after Blackbeard and Long John Silver. Hook in this book denies the association with Blackbeard. Only upon receiving Wendy's kiss, and five weeks' worth of sleep, does the real James Hook reveal himself. Capt. Hook: The Adventures of a Notorious Youthedit According to the (non-canon) novel Capt. Hook: The Adventures of a Notorious Youth, Captain Hook was the illegitimate son of a nobleman, "Lord B", and an unnamed woman Hook has never met (implied to be the Queen). Disowned by Lord B., James Matthew is reared by a Shakespearean actress he calls Aunt Emily, and unwillingly attends Eton College as an Oppidan scholar, where he is an avid reader of Shakespeare and Shelley, and his motto is "Knowledge is Power". He describes many things as first rate - "Topping Swank", and punctuates his sentences with "The End". He is very interested in the French Revolution. In this novel James has only a few friends including Roger Peter Davies, whom he nicknames "Jolly Roger" (the name of his ship in later life), and the spider 'Electra'. A seventeen-year-old Colleger, Arthur Darling (named after Arthur Llewelyn Davies) is his rival in studies, fencing, sports, and the attentions of the visiting Ottoman Sultana Ananova Ariadne. When James successfully woos Ananova, their affection sets off political outrage that affects the noble position of Lord B., who arranges for James to leave Eton on his trading ship, the Sea Witch. Upon leaving, James defeats Arthur in a final duel and burns his own school records to leave no traces of his behaviour. On the Sea Witch, he befriends boatswain Bartholomew Quigley Smeethington, generally called Smee, frees the slaves aboard ship, overthrows the ship's captain (killed by Electra), and murders the quartermaster with a metal hook. Throughout Capt. Hook, author J.V. Hart relates events in James Matthew Barrie's life and the lives of the Llewellyn Davies children. The narrative expands upon details of Barrie's original play and novel, but ascribes James's unusual colouring and yellow blood to a blood disorder, makes James's long dark hair natural, rather than the usual wig, and has James titled "Hook" after murdering the quartermaster of the Sea Witch, rather than in reference to his prosthetic hand. Peter and the Starcatchersedit In the novel Peter and the Starcatchers by Dave Barry and Ridley Pearson, Captain Hook is distinguished by halitosis, beady black eyes, a pock-marked face, and perpetual filth of his person and surroundings, contrasting strongly with J. M. Barrie's Etonian gentleman. The novel, which takes place before the Captain meets Peter Pan, calls Hook "Black Stache" for his prominent moustache, and his ship is called the Sea Devil; he captures the Jolly Roger, originally a British ship called the''Wasp'', later. Black Stache is renamed 'Captain Hwhereas inook' in the second instalment, Peter and the Shadow Thieves. In Barry and Pearson's book, his left hand is accidentally cut off by Peter. In Rick Ellis' theatrical adaptation of the Barry-Pearson novel, Black Stache (portrayed in the original production by Christian Borle, who won a Tony Award for the role) is a witty, poetical, but psychotic pirate prone to malapropisms and the occasionalpratfall. Similar to the Disney film character, Black Stache resembles both a dangerous villain and a comic buffoon. The last of a line of villains, he seeks to become a great villain by fighting a great hero, and finds one in Peter. His hand is cut off not by Peter, but accidentally severed when he slams the lid of a trunk in a fit of a rage. Other appearancesedit Peter Pan (1950 musical)edit In Leonard Bernstein's musical version, Boris Karloff starred as Mr. Darling/Captain Hook and Jean Arthur played Peter. Peter Pan (1954 musical)edit Most notably, Cyril Ritchard played Captain Hook in the 1954 musical adaptation which starred Mary Martin as Peter Pan.George Rose played the role in the 1977 revival which featured Sandy Duncan as Pan. Peter Pan — The Animated Series (no boken)edit In 1989, the Japanese Nippon Animation produced 41 episodes of Peter Pan - the Animated Series, aired on World Masterpiece Theater and in several other countries. Hook's personality was far closer to the original character from Barrie's novel. Apart from wanting to destroy Pan, he is also eager to become Neverland's first king. Hook has a second hook-hand that both looked and functioned in a similar like a crab claw. He was voiced in the Japanese version by Chikao Ōhtsuka, who also portrayed the Disney incarnation of the character in Japanese media, particularly in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Peter Pan and the Piratesedit In 1990, Fox produced the television series Peter Pan and the Pirates, wherein Hook's costume was more early 18th century rather than the classic Charles II-Restoration period. He had white hair and wore black clothes. He was also clean shaven, without a moustache. Hook's personality is closer to Barrie's original character: he terrifies his crew, brutalises his enemies, has no fear (except of the crocodile), shows great intelligence, and is passionate about William Shakespeare's plays. He was voiced by Tim Curry, who won an Emmy for this part. Although the original Hook is associated with Blackbeard, this version was the Midshipman of his own elder brother, who commanded a frigate called the Rake. Originally engaged to a young woman, one Christmas Day raid sees the Hook brothers (Hook's name in this account is given as "James Hook") capture a ship transporting Hook's fiancee, Cecilia. On a Christmas Day, the two brothers fight a duel in which James leaves the ship after gouging out his brother's eye, thus earning the latter the title "Captain Patch". While Hook eventually finds his way to Neverland, and thus a form of immortality, Patch perishes, his treasure eventually appearing in Neverland. One episode involves Hook finding the treasure, and unwittingly awakening his elder brother's malevolent ghost. Pirates of the Caribbeanedit In A. C. Crispin's 2011 novel Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom, Captain Hook appears in a conversation between Captain Teague and Pirate Lord Don Rafael: "You'll never guess who I encountered at Oporto a few months ago. ... James. ... He's lost a hand. ...he said it wasn't so bad, the hook was as good as a dagger in a fight. ... He didn't look a day older, not a day. ... James was a lot more...subdued. ... The taberna keeper's little lad came round to collect our plates, and when he turned and saw he, for just a second he looked--scared. No, worse than that. Terrified. ... Can you imagine that? Afraid! Of a young boy!"13 One of the early concept arts for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End''showed a pirate similar to Captain Hook as one of the Pirate Lords of the Fourth Brethren Court. Shrek film seriesedit Main article: Captain Hook in list of Shrek characters Captain Hook is a minor character in the film ''Shrek 2, playing "Little Drop of Poison" by Tom Waits and "People Just Ain't No Good" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds on the piano in the "Poisoned Apple" tavern. In Shrek the Third, he has a greater role as a secondary villain and is voiced by Ian McShane. Neverland (TV Miniseries)edit In the TV miniseries Neverland, James Hook is played by Rhys Ifans. He is introduced as "Jimmy", a fencing teacher and leader of a small group of juvenile pickpockets including Peter Pan. Jimmy is seeking a mysterious orb, which Peter and his gang discover without his knowledge. The orb transmits Jimmy and all the boys, except Peter, to Neverland. Jimmy and the boys except for Fox are captured by Elizabeth Bonny, captain of the Jolly Roger and her pirates. Bonny befriends (and later seduces) Jimmy, who reveals his name is James Hook. Afterward Bonny tells Jimmy of her desire to control the fairy dust. Jimmy offers his services to Bonny in exchange for the boys' safety. Arriving on Neverland, Peter teams with Fox to rescue the other boys from the pirates. In the ensuing battle, Fox is killed by the pirate Starkey. Jimmy, Bonny, and some pirates follow Peter, Tinker Bell, and Tiger Lily to a hidden city. There they meet Robert Fludd, who identifies Neverland as a planet at the center of the Universe, accessible by means of the orb. Jimmy reveals his unrequited admiration of Peter's late mother, and shows him a pocket watchbelonging to Peter's father. Jimmy searches for the fairy dust. He tricks Peter into showing him the fairies' location. Bonny dies trying to control the fairies. Jimmy reveals in a rage that he killed Peter's father, and he attempts to leave the island. Peter goads him into a duel, in which he severs Jimmy's right hand. The hand falls into the water and is eaten by a crocodile. Jimmy throws the pocket watch at Peter, but it misses and is swallowed up by the crocodile. Once Upon a Timeedit In the TV series Once Upon a Time, Captain Hook first appears in the episode "The Crocodile", and is played by Colin O'Donoghue.14 Killian Jones was a Lieutenant on his brother Liam Jones' ship, The Jewel of the Realm. As requested by their king, they traveled to Neverland to gather specimens of Dreamshade, a plant that supposedly would be used to cure injuries. As they arrived on Neverland, Peter Pan warned them that Dreamshade was actually a deadly poison, which made Killian doubt his king's orders. Annoyed by his disbelief, Liam injected himself with the plant's extract and quickly died from the poison. A disheartened Killian decides to become a pirate who lives by his own rules, and after becoming the captain of his brother's ship, he renames it as "Jolly Roger". A few years later, he meets and falls in love with Rumplestiltskin's wife Milah, who, discontented by her husband's cowardice, decides to run off with Killian and desert her husband and son, Baelfire. After Rumplestiltskin becomes the Dark One and gains dark magic powers (thus acquiring a skin that Killian likens to a crocodile), he finds the pair, murders Milah and cuts off Killian's left hand. Killian stabs him with a hook, but fails to kill him as Rumplestiltskin is almost immortal. Killian attaches the hook to his cut hand, thus the nickname, and travels to Neverland to seek a way to revenge on Rumplestiltskin. While in Neverland, he happens to rescue a boy from the sea, who is none other than Baelfire, who ran away from his father after the latter got obsessed with his powers. Out of respect for Milah, Hook tries to make Baelfire his family, but the latter declines after finding out that Hook was the man that tore his family apart. Many years later, Hook escapes Neverland and back to the Enchanted Forest, where, desperate to get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, he allies with the Evil Queen's mother Cora, thus escaping the former's Dark Curse, which sent almost all other storybook characters to the town Storybrooke in our world, taking away their memories. 28 years later, he manages to get to Storybrooke, and, ultimately failing to kill Rumplestiltskin, he allies with Greg and Tamara, two people who were trying to destroy Storybrooke, thus every inhabitant, including Rumplestiltskin. Initially, he agrees with their plan and steals a magic bean to open a portal to another world, before the town is destroyed, but after learning that Baelfire (who had grown up and had a son himself) was supposedly killed by Tamara, he returns and helps the characters travel to Neverland to save Baelfire's son Henry. Henry's mother is Snow White's grown-up daughter, Emma Swan, whom Hook gradually falls in love with, while in Neverland, and is actually forced to confess his love to save Baelfire. During the time spent there, he realises what being a hero feels like, but is disappointed when a new curse brings everyone but Emma and Henry back to the Enchanted Forest, and becomes a pirate again. One year later, he learns that a new curse took everyone back to Storybrooke again and trades the Jolly Roger for a magic bean to get Emma to Storybrooke to break the curse. After many adventures, Hook's love has only grown and Emma finally realizes her feelings for him, and the two begin a relationship. Receptionedit Critics' reception of Colin O'Donoghue's role was positive, with Hilary Busis of Entertainment Weekly saying "Admit it: You let out a little squeal of glee when that pirate ship came lurching out of the shadows during tonight's title card. A guyliner-festooned Captain Hook just has that effect on people. What else can explain how the pirate garnered a die-hard fan base of 'hookers' weeks before he officially appeared on Once? (Word to the wise: Do not Google 'once upon a time hookers' unless you're prepared to deal with the consequences)."15 The performance of Hook in the third season has also been received positively, especially in the episode "Good Form," with Gwen Ihnat of The A.V. Club saying "Colin O’Donoghue does a commendable job of showing the procession from Killian Jones to Captain (almost) Hook."16 2012 Summer Olympics Opening Ceremonyedit Alongside other inflatable villains such as Lord Voldemort, the Queen of Hearts, Cruella de Vil, and The Child Catcher, Captain Hook made an appearance during the opening ceremony of the XXX Olympiad in London, representing one of the villains of British children's literature. Pan (2015 Film)edit In the upcoming film Pan, Captain Hook will be portrayed by Garrett Hedlund.17 Category:Book Villains Category:Fairy Tale Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humans Category:True Villains Category:Pirates Category:Living Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Disney villains Category:Live Action Villains